The present invention generally relates to height position adjusting devices for reproducing transducers in a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a height position adjusting device which is capable of adjusting the position of the reproducing transducer. A reproducing stylus of a pickup device is positioned at an appropriate position with respect to a rotary recording medium in a reproducing apparatus.
Conventionally, apparatus for reproducing rotary recording mediums of a so-called electrostatic capacitance type have been reduced into practical use. In this reproducing apparatus, a reproducing stylus makes contact with and slides along a recorded track of the rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a "disc"). An information signal such as a video signal is recorded as variations in a geometrical configuration, to reproduce the recorded signal as variations in electrostatic capacitance between the disc and an electrode of the reproducing stylus. In this type of a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus, a sliding surface of the reproducing stylus must accurately slide against the disc. A lower edge of an electrode must be in close contact with the surface of the disc, in order to reproduce a high quality signal. Further, in obtaining a reproduced signal of high quality, the stylus pressure of the reproducing stylus with respect to the disc, must be of a predetermined stylus pressure.
The stylus pressure and the position of the reproducing stylus, when the reproducing stylus is making contact with and sliding against the disc, are determined by the height position of a rotary fulcrum of a cantilever with respect to the disc when a pickup cartridge is loaded onto a pickup device.
Conventionally, the assembled position of the pickup cartridge was adjusted and restricted by an adjusting screw on a carriage, when the pickup cartridge is assembled within the carriage. Accordingly, there is no problem in a case where the carriage is at a predetermined height position with respect to a chassis. However, if the height position of the carriage with respect to the chassis is crooked, the height position of the rotary fulcrum of the cantilever, with respect to the disc in a disc reproducing state, is deviated from the predetermined height position. Therefore, a suitable stylus position and stylus pressure cannot be obtained. It is then impossible to accurately reproduce the signal recorded in the disc.
Furthermore, in order to check whether the pickup cartridge is adjusted to the predetermined stylus pressure, conventionally, the adjustment could only be performed by use of a special stylus pressure adjusting device or by actually reproducing the disc to judge the quality of the reproduced signal. Hence, the adjusting operation was troublesome and time consuming.